Healing Herb
by Person number 23
Summary: Well Kiba During a mission finds a man willing to give him a particular plant what this plant is well Naruto and Kiba are about to find out ;   RATED FOR FUTURE LEMONS AND SOME MILD WORDS NOT FOR LIL KIDS
1. WOW what a day

This is my first chapter in something i have writing cuz I was kinda bored :D HOPE YOU LIKE IT

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto(Dammit) on the other hand i do own a Akamaru plushy :D (dont own the company who made it with them mad skillz but its pro)

* * *

It was hot and sunny in the village that day everyone happy like they always were, kids were playing in the streets, venders making their everyday sale but there seemed to be only one person who seemed to not be enjoying this great day.

"UGH why is it so hot today?" Ground a dog loving brunette "I don't understand how you two seem to be so relaxed with this heat"

"It's not that hot so stop complaining Kiba" Shino said ever so calmly.

"It's not that hot K-Kiba-Kun, I wrapped my s-sweater around my waist so I didn't burn up ... Why don't you do the same" Hinata said to the dog lover.

Kiba had turn to Hinata to notice that she did do that her being the one person to never be seen with her sweater off. Out of shock of Kiba staring at her she managed to stutter out something. "Umm y-you c-can do it if you w-want Kiba-k-kun" blushing away as Hinata always did after she said anything to anyone she every talked to.

"Whatever let's just find this cat and finish this mission" Kiba let out with a sigh. The three had been looking for this cat Tora who has made a total of 273 escapes from its master making this mission known as the "Cursed cat mission" reason being everytime someone got this mission it always ended up with the squad getting clawed at or their sensei yell at them for not doing a good enough job. Every genin squad has gotten this mission more than the fingers on all your hands; this would be squad 8's 23 time catching this cat. On that thought Kiba's trusty dog Akamaru sprouted from Kiba's sweater

"Huh what is it boy?" Kiba said while Akamaru jumped right out of his sweater and started to sniff the air around them until he started to bark towards Kiba.

"He found the cat I can also smell its scent in the air" Kiba smiled while saying this meaning that his mission will soon find its end.

"W-where is it Kiba-kun?" asked Hinata.

"That's the thing I can't seem to pinpoint its location but I know it's in that direction" Kiba pointing South of where they were so the three genin start to sprint towards that direction Kiba hoping to find this annoying cat and get this mission over with. After a good five minutes of the three running towards the South Kiba started to loss it.

"Dammit I'm losing the scent it's getting harder to track it ... Oi Hinata?" Kiba gestured towards Hinata with a wink and she knew what she had to do. Within seconds Hinata had been flipping through hand signs till she came to the final one.

"Byakugan!" Hinata yelled into the air before the veins towards her eyes became bigger and more noticeable. Hinata was quickly scaning the area with her byakugan to find the cat."I see it Kiba-kun, Shino-kun take a left turn right here and keep going strait" Hinata told the two boys and at that moment they both turned and could see the cat themselves. Running both Hinata and Shino decided to take the cat from the roof tops while Kiba goes by the ground. Both Hinata and Shino now above the cat turn to Kiba and give him the ok to go in with that Kiba rushes in to the cat in the alley.

"Hey hey Tor aim here to take you home to mommy so just stay still and everything will be fine" Kiba told the cat while moving slowly towards the cat as not to scare it unfortunaly Kiba said those forbidden words to the cat them being "Home to mommy" which right away made the cat go into attack mode and start hissing towards Kiba and then and there Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's sweater to defend his master from this feline foe. Akamaru began to growl at the hissing cat and while this was all happening all Kiba could think about was how this was it that this is the moment they see who is stronger, the great battle between canine and feline as well as Akamaru's canine pride would be determined by this single battle. Kiba lost in thought hadn't noticed that the battle had begun between his great ninja dog and this devious house cat. Kiba, Hinata and Shino were all watching in shock of the fight that was being done before them with Tora clawing and Akamaru trying to bite the cats head off. After a good 7 minutes the fight had ended with Tora as the victor standing proudly on top of Akamaru but Kiba would not take this lying down oh no Kiba stood right up, faced the cat and yelled.

"If you think that for a second you won cat you are gravely mistaken, NOBODY beats my friend like that and gets away with it!" Kiba yelled at the cat and then just jumped strait for it but unlike Kiba this cat had its "feline reflexes" kick into effect and dodged Kiba's attack like it was child's play and he landed face first into the ground with the cat right behind him."This cat is soooo going to get it now" Kiba thought to himself but just then that evil little cat got an idea, Tora extended its claws and decided to just scratch a rather "sensitive" area. At that moment Kiba let out a yelp that could wake the dead as the cat took one swift claw at his manhood before the cat just started to run away with a smirk on its face.

"Crap, Hinata we have to stay on it" Shino said before giving chase to the cat with Hinata following him from behind.

"Will Kiba-kun be a-alright?" Hinata said with a guilty sound since she felt like she just abandon her teammate when he needed some help from something that seems to hurt him a lot.

"Don't worry Hinata, I've seen Kiba take harder hits then that but right now we have to catch this cat so he can rest easy knowing the job is done" Shino said reassuring Hinata that there was no need to worry. Hinata just nodded her head believing Shino and they continued to follow the cat.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Kiba yelled into the air expressing the pain he was felling from the sudden shock of pain going through a special area of his."Why does this always happen to me? I'm always the one to take the hit" Kiba cried in his head while slowly getting up and going to Akamaru, holding his trusty dog to wake him up. Akamaru woke up with a whining sound signalling just how disappointed he was with the fact that he has just lost to a cat. Now both Kiba and Akamaru were in pain and just stayed in place when they heard a voice come from behind them.

"Well I wonder what happened here" Kiba turned around to see the smirking man saying this standing right above Kiba lending out a hand to help him up. Kiba accepted this man's help stood up and thanked this man before slowly limping away."Um mind is I ask why your limping kid?" with that question Kiba noticed just how much pain he was in for it and just responded."Well I was chasing this cat and well it kinda clawed somewhere and yaaa" Kiba told this man that he has never seen in his life with a blush of embarrassment that a cat is making the dog boy ninja limp.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt, even if you are a ninja" the man said before letting out a chuckle

"You have no idea my friend anyways I have to get going and catch that cat now thanks" Kiba said before jumping to the rooftops only to be grabbed by his wrist before the man started to speak.

"If you want I know how you can make the pain go away fast" the man said smirking.

"H-h-how could you even do that it's not like you're a medic-nin?" Kiba asked in his small confusion he knew that this man was no medic so how could he make the pain stop.

"Well know it or not but I am one of few people who are selling this special healing herb that can reduce the pain from anything and help the healing if you want I can sell you some of this herb" the man said this and it only peaked Kiba's interest in this herb, a plant that could reduce his pain, it's tempting that's when Kiba asked him.

"What's the name of this plant?"

"On the street we call it pot" the man said smirking towards Kiba

"Pot ... and it will take away the pain?" Kiba asked him

"Yes it will so do you want to buy some or not?" the man asked with a slight angry tone in his voice.

"Umm sure how much?" Kiba asked while pulling out his fat doggy wallet from his sweater

"I'll give you three grams of this for 150 ryo and just because you look like a nice kid I'll give you this rolling paper for free ok also this is abit to much for one person so how about you share with a friend ya know well whatever its your choice I'm just saying shit that comes out my mouth" the man once again smirking towards Kiba while holding a bag full of the stuff and a bunch of papers in his other hand.

"Um ok but one thing ... how do I use this stuff to I just put it in the paper and rub it on the area?" Kiba asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Um no kid see you take it and you put it in the paper and you roll it then smoke it watch I'll show you quick ok" the man at that moment took out more of the herb and another paper and rolled in together in a good ten seconds while explaining this to Kiba."Remember that once it's like this you have to lick where the glue is like so and then you're done you have just rolled your first joint" the man said smiling at Kiba before he gave the guy his 150 ryo and toke the bag and the paper before he heard someone yelling his name.

"Kiba-kun! Kiba-kun! Where are you?" Kiba knew that voice and it was for sure Hinata who was looking for him.

"Ok I have to go now thanks man" Kiba said tucking the bag and paper in his sweater and putting Akamaru on his head before slowly limping out of the alley to see Hinata was closing in on him."Oi Hinata I'm guessing you got the cat right" Kiba said smiling to his teammate.

"Y-yes we did Shino-kun is now just with the Hokage we should go there to get our pay"

"Alright well let's get going Hinata" Kiba said with a smile and then started to run towards the Hokage mansion. While running Kiba was deep in thought thinking about who he should do this "healing herb" with and he had nothing but ideas of who to choose."Man who should I do this with hmm I could always ask Shino but when was the last time he said yes to us hanging out, Hinata would be way too shy to do anything like this, I could ask Shikamaru but knowing him he would just say it's to troublesome god why is this so difficult just choosing a friend and smoking this ughhh" Kiba was so deep in thought that he even forgot that Hinata was right behind him.

"Umm Kiba-kun w-what's the matter?" Hinata asked staring strangely at Kiba who jumped at the sound of her voice.

"O-oh it's nothing Hinata don't worry about it" Kiba was never good at lying even Hinata knew he was lying to her but she decided to just brush it off. The two genin were quite on their way to the hokage's mansion which once they opened the front door was greeted by the hokage's personal assistant: Shizune.

"Hey guys, Shino is up stairs with Lady Tsunade their waiting for you and I was about to go try to find you"

"Umm ya sorry about that Shizune I got a little side tracked with something" Kiba said while letting out a chuckle and placing his hands behind his head.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you Kiba Lady Tsunade is not in her best mood right now"

"Umm w-why's that was it s-something t-that we did?" Hinata said with a terrified look on her face and all to say both Shizune and Kiba couldn't blame her the slightest for being scared a angry Tsunade meant that at least one of the six windows in her office would be broken by a chair or the stupid ninja that decided to get her to this point and somewhere deep in Kiba's sweater was the wine of Akamaru who seemed to sense that it was all Kiba's fault.

"Ok well we are here and well to say the least even I don't wanna be here at the moment" Shizune said letting out a sigh.

Kiba just wanting to get this over with just decided that he was going to open the door and the moment he did all he saw was Shino standing in front of Tsunade and a little ball of orange with blond hair rolling of the floor.

Kiba thought to himself as he just watched the ball roll back and forth.

"Wow ... What a day"

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well this is my very VERY first time writing almost anything for something other then school but i thought it would be good to try if you end up reading this plz tell me what you think and what i should fix next time (Not really a writer did it cuz i was bored and i was like BITCH I CAN DO THIS ... ya harder then i thought XD)


	2. Bright side to a bad mission

SO ya i just did another chap and YAY

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, But the Akamaru plushy is still here 8D

Chapter 2: Bright side to a bad mission

* * *

"Wow ... What a day"

Right then the seemingly harmless hokage stood up and called towards the three standing in the doorway. "Shizune, Hinata, Kiba come in a close the door"

With those words the three walked in and closed the door. Kiba now staring at the blond rolling on the floor holding his face had become more interested about how the little ball of orange ended up in that position so he just asked. "Ummm Lady Tsunade umm what happend to Naruto?" Once the busty hokage heard the question all she did was put her head down and pointed to her left to show the four what had happened. At first they didn't know what they were supposed to be looking at then Hinata looked at a massive Naruto shaped hole in the wall that had the whole imprint of Naruto's face whiskers and all. The four looked at that hole wide eyed for a good three minutes before Hinata got up the nerve (something she usually lacks) to ask the angry hokage.

"S-so umm w-what happened L-lady Tsunade?"

"Well as you can see Naruto decided it would be ok to go through my stash of sake that I keep under my desk" the hokage had begun to take out five bottles of sake that she wiggled each that showed to be empty. "As you can see each one is empty and the rest I don't think I have to explain the rest to you all".

"What!" Kiba looked like he was about to jump out of his skin

"Y-you can't be for real!" Hinata looked like she was about to faint

" ... well" Shino said with all the emotion he could muster up (Not a lot I tell you)

"Yes ... every last drop" Tsunade looked like she was about to burst into tears at the thought that this little blond brat had drank the only thing that was bringer her joy.

"B-but I didn't do it granny why would I anyways?" The first words Naruto spoke since Kiba had arrived could well be his last and Kiba could tell by the vain that was popping out from the hokages forehead that usually signalled her oh so famous, over used jutsu "Tsunade style: Ninja through wall/window jutsu". Knowing what was about to happen Shizune pushed everyone to the opposite wall of Naruto, Shizune had to stop herself from putting up a barrier to protect the four knowing what was most likely going to happen and that everyone in the mansion would be hurt if something happened.

"Well Naruto today is not your lucky day hehe" Tsunade said that with a grin on her face that got her a pale skin Naruto and a so to say "Scared shitless" Shizune and all of team 8. "Well Naruto I will not be throwing you through the window today" That one sentence got her a confused Naruto along with the other four."Instead I did something smarter to punish you and you can't say you didn't do it" Naruto was scared now he saw the grin Tsunade had on her face and wish he could die right there and then.

"God I'm so screwed" Naruto thought before Tsunade whipped out a scroll and it only worried him more when she bite her thump and started doing the seals for the summoning jutsu. "Oh crap oh crap this cannot be good I've seen her with her slugs and their acid spit and such, I am SOOOOOO dead now!" Naruto knew he was screwed and was about ready to run but before that could happen Tsunade had finished the jutsu and slammed her hand onto the scroll.

"Summoning jutsu!" Tsunade shouted out being followed by a poof of smoke which blinded everyone in the room for a good amount of time to wonder what Tsunade had just summoned. The jonin and the four genin were all thinking of what it could have been but all had the thought that it was defiantly a weapon that was going to be used on Naruto. Once the smoke had cleared everyone was looking at the summoned object it looked nothing like a weapon at all it looked like a projector for videos and such but this one was special since it was summoned by one of the sanin and if that didn't confirm its specialness the moving eye ball sure as hell did.

Everyone in the room seemed to be lost for words; their once extremely vivid thoughts of a deadly weapon were now replaced by this thing."Umm Lady Tsunade what is this?" Shizune was the first one to ask about this thing that was now on her desk.

"This is a recorder you see I noticed my sake was getting extremely low when I have barely touched it so I decided to place this room under a genjutsu that would record everything that happens in this room meaning if anyone came to take my sake" Tsunade said that while glaring at Naruto with anger trying to hold back her urge to punch a hole through his chest and leave it there" I would be able to see it but the only way to play the recording is with this thing and now I shall show you all the truth! That Naruto has been drinking my sake and thus braking two laws one being underage drinking two being braking into the hokage's mansion and stealing from the hokage".

Shizune heard all this from her hokage and could only feel very proud since Tsunade had always thought the best way to handle something was to beat the living daylights out of that person but now she has finally beat someone without having to use her fists or a wall. "Ohh Lady Tsunade I'm so proud of you" Shizune said in her head while fighting the tears that she would relieve once she was in her room but she snapped out of her proud moment to see that Tsunade was flipping through the hand signs to activate the recorder.

"Ok we will begin now" Tsunade pressed a button on her desk that that made the room get dark and a screen come down "Ok now we shall begin PLAY!". Everyone was now looking at the screen as it played which showed the everyday life of the hokage, jonin come into the room to hand her documents they needed her to sign, every so often a group of genin would come for a mission, Tsunade sleeping on the paper work that she didn't feel like doing and Shizune yell at Tsunade to wake her up. All seemed normal till Tsunade left to go to the "Lady's room" and the moment she left the window opened showing a ball of orange coming through. Everyone gasped at the site they saw next, they all saw Naruto go to the hokage's desk and press a botton and bend down, after a few grunt noises Naruto stood up and with a bottle of sake, the biggest bottle any of them have seen.

"Hehe granny's always got the best sake in the village" Naruto in the video said before pressing the botton and leaving.

Just then Tsunade had just got back and she just stood in the door way for a moment before saying" Hehe got the lil bastered"

When Kiba heard that he couldn't help himself he burst out laughing like a maniac "OH MY GOD NARUTO YOU SO STUPID HAHAHA!" was all Kiba could get out during his huge laughing moment and during that time Tsunade had ended the summoning and the room returned to what it looked like when they walked in. "Ohhh Naruto your so screwed HA" Kiba said finishing is laughing while everyone was staring at Naruto.

"Well it looks like you caught me granny"

"You really thought you could out smart me? The hokage of the village hidden in the leaves?"

"Not really but I was hoping for it hehe" If Naruto was trying to sound sorry he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Just tell me why you wanted to steal my baby ... I MEAN my sake" Tsunade looked like she was about to burst into tears from this lose.

"Well I just wanted to know what it tasted like and what it was like to be drunk I didn't mean anything by it I'm sorry granny" Naruto was now making his puppy dog face and tried to look as cute as he could sad thing was that this always worked on Tsunade, the annoying blond had always reminded her of her late little brother Nawaki but even so she had to do something to make the blond suffer."Well Naruto I hope you will no longer touch my sake" Naruto had a winning smile on before Tsunade finished what she was saying "So to make sure you will not touch my sake you will be on constant surveillance till I say that it is no longer needed".

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled out and looked at the hokage who had turned around."Why do I need to be watched granny Tsunade?"

"YOU DRANK MY SAKE YOU LIL SHIT NOW YOU BETTER SHUT IT!" the anger in the busty blonds voice meant that she meant business and the next person that defied would meet a window to the face. With that she turned to team 8 vain popping out of her forehead and everything "TEAM 8!" she screamed "I'm going to be assigning one of you to watch Naruto for about a week"

"Ok Lady Tsunade!" all of team 8 said at the sometime.

"Soo uhh who's goin to do it?" Kiba asked.

"Hmm not sure, how about you Hinata?"

"Uhh m-m-me w-w-watch N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata now looked as red as a tomato thinking of her having to watch Naruto day after day for a whole week, doing everything with him and having to sleep at his place for a night shift.

"Um Hinata?" Shino was now looking at Hinata as she was blushing

"So Hinata you ok with this?" Tsunade said to her

"Ya Hinata you could watch me you just have to bring your stuff from my house and we will spend the week together ok" Naruto did this on purpose hoping her got the reaction he always got no matter what he said to her.

"Umm I-I c-c-c- ahh"

"HINATA!" the whole room went to catch the girl who had just fainted

"Success" was what Naruto said in his head when she fell."Well I guess Hinata won't be able to do it so how about you Shino?" Naruto didn't know Shino enough to be called good friends but he knew one thing Shino couldn't stand."Both me and you could hang out and eat raman ALL DAY LONG!"

"..." Shino hated raman, the smell, the taste just everything about it was horrible it even made his bugs want to run."I don't think that I'm suited for a mission such as this sorry Lady Tsunade"

Tsunade had now run out of people to choose from and was left with one last choice."Ok Kiba Inuzuka, I now assign you to guard duty your mission is to guard Naruto for one week understood?"

The dog boy looked at Naruto before turning to the hokage and yelling to her face "HELL NO!"

"HELL YES YOUR DOING THIS!" Tsunade yelled back

"Why can't you get ANBU to do this!"

"ANBU does other things ok just do this and there's going to be 10,000 ryo with your name on it ok" With that Tsunade pulled out 10,000 right out of her boobs and waved it showing it to the greedy dog boy who almost whimpered at that amount of money.

"hmph ... fine ill do it"

"Good" Thats what she said but what she thought was "I WIN ONCE AGAIN HAHA!"

"WHAAAA" was all Naruto let out and everyone turned to him and just sighed. "WHY IS IT DOG BREATH THAT HAS TO WATCH ME?" Naruto did not look pleased but nor did Tsunade and you want Tsunade pleased.

"Well since Hinata fainted and Shino looks like he might puke he's the last option enjoy" and with that Tsunade opened the door and the four genin walked out. Outside is when they all went their separate ways; Shino was going to bring the unconscious Hinata back home while the other two went home. Kiba was now packing for that night since he had to spend it with Naruto then he had an idea and he pulled out the pot from his pocket.

"Hmm this could work out" was all he thought before closing his bag.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well thats it i had so much trouble ending this (not good with endings) and i hope its good lol ALSO next chap you get something special hehe i will try my very best to write it well since i have never done a lemon before if you want to give me some hints on how to write a good first lemon plz review and tell if ya want also tell me what you think of the story so far thanks ^_^**


End file.
